Question: The hyperbolas \[\frac{x^2}{4} - \frac{y^2}{9} = 1\]and \[\frac{y^2}{18} - \frac{x^2}{N} = 1\]have the same asymptotes. Find $N.$
Explanation: In general, for the hyperbola $\frac{x^2}{a^2} - \frac{y^2}{b^2} = 1,$ the asymptotes are $\frac{x}{a} = \pm \frac{y}{b},$ or $y = \pm \frac{b}{a} x.$  Therefore, the asymptotes of the first hyperbola are $y = \pm \frac{3}{2} x.$

For the hyperbola $\frac{y^2}{a^2} - \frac{x^2}{b^2} = 1,$ the asymptotes are $\frac{y}{a} = \pm \frac{x}{b},$ or $y = \pm \frac{a}{b} x.$ Therefore, the asymptotes of the second hyperbola are $y = \pm \frac{3\sqrt{2}}{\sqrt{N}} x.$

For the two hyperbolas to have the same asymptotes, we must have $\frac{3}{2} = \frac{3\sqrt2}{\sqrt N}.$ Solving for $N$ gives $N = \boxed{8}.$
[asy]
void axes(real x0, real x1, real y0, real y1)
{
	draw((x0,0)--(x1,0),EndArrow);
    draw((0,y0)--(0,y1),EndArrow);
    label("$x$",(x1,0),E);
    label("$y$",(0,y1),N);
    for (int i=floor(x0)+1; i<x1; ++i)
    	draw((i,.1)--(i,-.1));
    for (int i=floor(y0)+1; i<y1; ++i)
    	draw((.1,i)--(-.1,i));
}
path[] yh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real x0, real x1, bool upper=true, bool lower=true, pen color=black)
{
	real f(real x) { return k + a / b * sqrt(b^2 + (x-h)^2); }
    real g(real x) { return k - a / b * sqrt(b^2 + (x-h)^2); }
    if (upper) { draw(graph(f, x0, x1),color,  Arrows); }
    if (lower) { draw(graph(g, x0, x1),color,  Arrows); }
    path [] arr = {graph(f, x0, x1), graph(g, x0, x1)};
    return arr;
}
void xh(real a, real b, real h, real k, real y0, real y1, bool right=true, bool left=true, pen color=black)
{
	path [] arr = yh(a, b, k, h, y0, y1, false, false);
    if (right) draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*arr[0],color,  Arrows);
    if (left) draw(reflect((0,0),(1,1))*arr[1],color,  Arrows);
}
void e(real a, real b, real h, real k)
{
	draw(shift((h,k))*scale(a,b)*unitcircle);
}
size(8cm);
axes(-8,8, -10, 10);
xh(2, 3, 0, 0, -8, 8);
yh(3*sqrt(2),sqrt(8),0,0,-5,5);
draw((-6,9)--(6,-9)^^(6,9)--(-6,-9),dotted);
[/asy]